Mistletoe Mishaps
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: Christmas. . .there's no better time to make a move on the object of your desire. This year, Klavier is determined to get Apollo under the mistletoe at a party and he goes to some extreme lengths to do so. Apollo just wanted a simple get together, but he gets more than bargained for when he is torn between hiding from his advances and going along with it. . .


It's Christmas. . .so. . .merry Christmas to all of you! It's been chaotic around the temporary house making preparations for it and fighting through the crowds to gather the gifts. Also, I smell pastries baking in the oven and my elder sister is on the phone with our cousin and some friends. Yes, it's a typical pre-Christmas for me. But then I had this spontaneous little Ace Attorney story that I couldn't get out of my head.

It's got some very fluffy Klavier/Apollo moments too. Okay, well, it pretty much runs on it. Because there's no other way to put yourself in the Christmas mood, nothing like imagining these two forced into a mistletoe situation with a few twists on the classic plot. There's just nothing like it. ^ \ \ \ ^

BRACE YOURSELVES, this is going to be my BIGGEST one-shot yet. . .

D. I . S . C . L . A . I . M . E. R: _**"MasterMindOfFiction does not own the Ace Attorney series, or Phoenix Wright, or Apollo Justice, or Klavier Gavin, or ect, ect, ect. . . . ."**_

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

- Mistletoe Mishaps -

- An Ace Attorney story written by the not famous authoress, MasterMindOfFiction -

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Ah, Christmas, the birth of Jesus Christ. . .or the day you put up decorations and load up on pastries for _**some**_ people. Yeah, either way, Apollo gazed out of the window kind of in a daze, amazed at how fast it had come this year.

Outside of the window, he could see snow falling to the ground and really building up along the streets and yard of the Wright residence. Decorations and lights blinded the drivers as they sped by to and fro for some last-minute shopping or vacations to warmer climates. Ribbons of red and green hung around streetlights, and the scent of either fireplaces burning or food drifted through the window when opened.

Apollo hadn't ever gone all out for Christmas, as a matter of fact. . .he just didn't see much of a point in decorating obsessively, stuffing himself with calorie-loaded food, or getting drunk by the fireplace. In all honesty, a simple get together with people close to him, and maybe a light dinner was enough for him.

. . .But he assumed that Phoenix and Trucy took that suggestion a little too seriously. To his complete shock, they invited a – in his opinion – huge amount of people over, put together big meal, and insisted that this be an 'unforgettable' Christmas. He turned away from the window and surveyed the house.

The house was decorated with a tree, and other little typical Christmas decorations, wreaths, and a mistletoe of all things in the very center of the living room that people were desperately trying to avoid.

And here's the new recap of the quests mingling in the living that room that seemingly wouldn't contain everyone: Ema, Klavier's band mates, Vera, Kristoph, some friends from Trucy's school, Lana, Eldoon, Wocky, and there were some people that Apollo didn't know so well: Miles freaking Edgeworth, Pearl, Maya, people that the previously mentioned girls knew from Kurain Village, Iris, Gumshoe, Maggey, Larry, and Franziska.

Apollo just sighed and tried to maneuver his way around the guests without accidentally smacking them or trapped and forced to mingle. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here, but it was a madhouse and he wasn't used to such things. Besides, he wasn't very familiar with all of these faces from Phoenix's past. It was almost as if everyone had someone to talk with personally, except him.

He sought out a quiet corner of the room and stood there, just trying to take in all of this madness. Apollo honestly wondered what possessed them to invite so many people, especially some people that may bring up interesting memories. He felt that trouble was just waiting to happen considering the circumstances of it all. When he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Ema approach him digging her hands into her bag of snackoos like always.

"Hey." Ema greeted quietly after munching on the handful she stuffed in her mouth. Apollo looked at her to signal he noticed she was there. The detective gazed around at the madhouse before squeezing into the corner next to him and continuing on; "I don't like a lot of loud noise, it looks like I've got some company in this corner."

"It's just so out of control." Apollo agreed, sounding exasperated as he gestured to the huge amount of people filling the room. "I mean, I don't even know HOW they invited some of them or WHERE they've been all of these years."

"And. . . . ." Ema munching on the latest handful shoved into her mouth. She wore a humorless smirk as she met Apollo's eyes. "If you think this is crazy, not every guest has arrived yet. Klavier has been annoying me all week by mentioning this party and saying that he thought he would make a 'fashionably-late' arrival."

Apollo couldn't help sighing and slumped. Ema nodded approvingly at the reaction and her smirk suddenly seemed to be more out of amusement.

"I just wanted to point that out. You know, Apollo, I'm feeling really good tonight. . . .because the annoying fop. . . .will be so busy bothering you that he won't notice me." Ema said through very loud and perhaps un-lady like munching. Apollo, however, did catch her words. "So make sure that, no matter what happens, you stay around him. Or else." Her face contorted to a scowl and she raised another large handful over Apollo's head.

Luckily, he didn't get attacked with snackoos. Right on time, for being fashionably-late of course, the door to the house was thrown open with a flurry of cold wind and some snowflakes. Everyone turned their attention to that.

"The party can begin officially! Klavier has arrived!" Ema and Apollo both tried to shrink into the background as Klavier's enthusiasm displayed clearly in his tone rang throughout the room. And although he would rather not admit it, Apollo knew that he found it sort of cute that he was pumped about this party. All of the other guests had stopped talking and were still looking in his direction.

"Klavier, must you be so random?" Kristoph could be heard scolding, it didn't take intelligence to know that he was probably appearing very exhausted and kind of ashamed to think people may wonder how they were related. "The party began half an hour ago. So where have you been?"

"I purposely arrived late, now the real fun is going to take place. The plan worked flawlessly, look, people are watching in awe!"

". . .I need to find something to drink."

"Okay, you do that and I will find someone to speak with. . .let's see. . ." It was at that point when Ema mouthed at Apollo 'get away now', and then she left him behind. She hurriedly gathered her bag and disappeared through Trucy's friends. This left Apollo alone, and noticeable considering he was alone in the corner. "Ah! Herr Forehead, what are you doing in that corner? Come out and have some fun!" Apollo's palm met his forehead, he could only sigh with exhaustion overcoming and then give in and leave the corner.

He didn't know what Klavier was intending to do, considering that he picked him out of everyone else in the room to speak with. Not wanting to find out, Apollo attempted to fake him out by turning and trying to disappear between the students from Trucy's school, what's-their-names.

What he didn't realize was that Klavier was brushing through the crowd and got just close enough to pull out the handfuls of snow that he had hidden in his palms. Just before his target could disappear, Klavier hurled two small snowballs in his direction.

Meanwhile, Apollo wasn't as lucky as Ema to get away. Just before he could pass by an overweight teenager, he felt something smack against the back of his neck and a very cold sensation to descend down his spine. His eyes widened and he leaped back, gaining attention by shouting out, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

That was so freaking cold! Apollo stopped panting long enough to brush his hand around his neck and grasp remains of smashed snow in the process. He promptly grimaced and turned around fully, noticing that Klavier was now standing pretty close and humming and glancing away as if he didn't hurl the snowballs.

The scene grew nondescript, so all of the other guests ignored the sexual tension they could sense and returned to either talking or slurping some of the offered grape juice and other things. At least no one was looking anymore, that gave Apollo the okay to wipe away the rest of the snow falling to his back and continue to give Klavier an irritated stare.

Klavier, however, just stifled a laugh and responded with a comment; "There's no reason to be so scandalized. I just wanted to get your attention, I hope you don't mind too much."

"Oh, no, I actually enjoyed being ambushed with two _**freaking freezing **_snowballs in front of a room full of people." Apollo responded promptly, rolling his eyes and reaching for a glass of water that someone left on the nearby empty shelf. "I think it's the highlight of the night, and it isn't even over yet."

"At least there's no hard feelings." Apollo nearly choked on the sip of water, barely believing that just implied he took that seriously. Klavier was utterly nonchalant as he reached out and brushed his hands over the rest of the melting snow on his neck. "Tonight, I wanted us to have the opportunity to be alone together. You've been avoiding me a lot over the past few weeks. But tonight, it's only you and I."

It was true, Apollo realized. He had been avoiding him a lot over the past few weeks and it was only because he knew what kind of mood that Klavier was going to be in. He recently overheard from Ema, at the beginning of the month, that Klavier was even more annoying around this time even if his life happened to suck at the time being. A smile almost never left his face and he would target a person in particular to spend lots of time with, she also gave him the warning that this time. . .Apollo was to be his target.

You didn't hear this from Ema, but Klavier apparently has been considering he may have a crush on him. A total understatement, as he was very much obsessed with getting to win him over. Anyway, he has been blabbering on and on about his intentions to trap the object of his desire somewhere all alone – or maybe within a crowd if all else fails – and just open up about everything he had been quiet about.

Now, Apollo just wasn't sure how to be around him without feeling self-conscious. That was the reason he avoided him a lot, unless he absolutely had to be in the same presence. It's just. . .he didn't know what to do as the object of the desire of someone else, this hadn't ever happened before. Above all else, he was still left in the dark when it came to whether or not he felt the same. Seeing Klavier so content and lovestruck, he didn't want to have to be the vacuum that sucks up all of the that and leaves him with nothing but bitter cold reality.

Without awareness of it, Apollo was so lost inside of this thoughts. He snapped out of it, noticing that his feet were dragging and scraping the floor as Klavier all but pulled him around some people and to the center of the living room all while babbling about unnecessary fair-weather topics. Apollo tried to resist when he fully realized what he was trying to do. . .when his eyes shifted upward to get a glimpse of the dark green mistletoe hanging somewhat lowly attached to a sparkly silver thread that dangled loosely from the ceiling fan.

Cue the freak out moment. "Kl-Kla. . .! Klavier, what are you trying to do?!" Apollo couldn't help shouting in either distress or embarrassment when he was suddenly positioned, lined perfectly underneath the mistletoe just dangling there _**mocking**_ him.

In contrast, Klavier was totally calm. His ever-present smile did become a little impish as he leaned in _**very**_ close to Apollo. His only reply was; "Just let your hair down for tonight, as soon as someone spikes the drinks then you won't even remember it." Apollo's hands trembled and perspiration built on his brows as Klavier seductively traced his chin and cheeks with a finger.

This could not happen. . .! Er, well, it could have. Apollo just didn't know whether he should let it happen or not, it would be very difficult to explain to some of the nosy people now staring at them the real situation. He was a nervous wreck, feeling like all eyes were burning through him and that having to be subjected to a kiss caused by Phoenix and Trucy's decorating ideas was going to really haunt him later. There just had to be some kind of escape. . .aha!

Kristoph thankfully was passing by expertly dodging all of the cheerful people. It was a good thing that Klavier had closed his eyes as he leaned in ready to to plant the kiss, Apollo seized his opportunity to escape by sidestepping and then grasping his old boss by the shoulder, Kristoph couldn't even gasp before he was pulled into the spot Apollo had been standing. . .and. . .awkwardness most certainly ensued.

Klavier, not realizing what happened, was on cloud nine for a moment. The smile could be felt across his lips as they pressed against what he assumed to be Apollo's noteworthy forehead.

". . .Klavier." The name was full of venom leaving Kristoph's tongue. Kristoph looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel any minute. And Klavier began to wonder why he heard his brother's voice. . .huh. . . "Stop that! This is not _**that**_ kind of party!"

Klavier reeled back, slowly opening his eyes in the process. "What are you talking-" He cut himself off as he fully noticed Kristoph standing there angrily wiping some accidentally-released spit off his forehead. ". . .Oh my God, Kristoph!"

Promptly, Klavier panicked. Not because Kristoph was giving him the most unholy, evil glare he had ever seen. In actuality, it was due to the fact Apollo was totally gone and there was no trace of his whereabouts. He didn't even stop to explain himself, he just quickly reached his hands to his tongue and tried to wipe off the taste of his brother and disappeared through Trucy's friends and the blue-haired woman with the whip – whatever her name was.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

". . .And that's not even the craziest part." Apollo recapped, overlooking Ema and Trucy sitting at the tiny kitchen table looking up at him with huge interest for very different reasons. "The man tried to corner me into kissing him, under that mistletoe, in front of everyone! He would have succeeded, but then I swapped places with Kristoph and ran for my life!"

Ema and Trucy soaked up this 'horrible' tale and then. . .well, Ema just angrily munched on her snackoos and Trucy went into a fit of laughter. You see, one of them shared his pain about having to be his target this Christmas – because she had been his last year. And the other secretly believed they made a cute couple and the reason she hung the mistletoe was to see the right couples get a chance at realizing their love.

"I can't. . .I can't believe you actually used Kristoph as your shield! If only I had been there to see the whole thing! Hahahaha!" Trucy was still laughing, nearly falling out of her seat in the process. Both Apollo and Ema glanced at her wearing totally blank and hollow expressions, indicating they saw no humor in the situation.

Still, Trucy knew that she would have given anything to see that. If only she hadn't had to search the refrigerator for more bottles of grape juice at that time, if only. Although she originally desired to have Klavier kiss Apollo under that plant and not anyone else.

While his sister released her amusement over the situation, Apollo just took a seat at the table too, and immediately let his head meet the surface tiredly. Faking out someone under the mistletoe was way more difficult than originally believed. He felt a headache coming on, as he knew that this wouldn't be the last time that he was cornered up. Klavier more than likely had more plans he intended to carry out no matter how each one before blew up.

"Well. . ." Ema placed down her bag for a second and then leaned over the table to try and soothingly ran her hands through his hair. She didn't know if this would comfort him, she just knew that her sister would do it sometimes for her and it worked around twenty percent of the time. "Apollo, did I ever go into detail about what happened last year when the glimmering fop targeted me?"

Apollo slightly shook his head the best he could in this position. Ema smirked, impishly, and proceeded to go into detail.

_**. Flashback .**_

"**It's just one little kiss, Ema!" Klavier insisted, his body pressed against Ema's and she was backed against a corner. And although any girl and perhaps guys who swung that way would be thrilled to be in this position, she was struggling and glaring daggers into those annoyingly-sparkling eyes. "All you have to do is let me perform all of the work. We kiss one time, straighten ourselves up, and then never speak of it again."**

"**I'll do it when hell freezes over!" Ema spat hotly, moving her head around when he tried to lean in and desperately tried to extend a hand to grasp the mistletoe he held over them. "Give me that stupid thing! This is an office for criminal investigations, not a honeymoon suite!"**

"**Please? Just one time?"**

"**I told you at least sixty-seven times: I do not, nor will I ever, feel the same way! You better back away this instant, or what happens next won't be the most pleasant moment you've had. . ."**

"**. . .Really, Ema?"**

"**Mmm hmm. And it goes something like this. . ."**

**And promptly, Ema's foot raised and roughly slammed directly into his crotch.**

**A scream echoed throughout the building for many, many seconds.**

**And any future children were just denied existence.**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

Ema now appeared rather proud of herself, her chest puffed and she was actually smiling. ". . .Something that really helped was my trusty _**heels.**_"

The room fell into dead silence.

Trucy had finished laughing and her mouth was pressed against her gaping mouth.

Apollo finally raised his head, but he looked utterly terrified and his face was pale.

Finally, Trucy recovered. Somewhat. She swallowed and then gazed up at Ema with a horrified expression. "I don't know why. . .but that made me cringe."

"Ema, I appreciate the. . .advice." Apollo pushed the chair back and stood up. "Unfortunately, I don't think I could gather the strength to do that."

"Why not? Surely, you find him just as annoying as I do!"

"I do. . . but sometimes. . .he. . ."

"That. . ." Now mad, Ema turned to stuffing her mouth with snackoos. She swallowed a huge amount of them after forcefully chewing and then continued on with stability; "Is the only way you're going to get Klavier off your back. The first time traumatized him; he wouldn't even look in my direction for weeks and eventually got over the stupid crush. If you do it, you're set for life although. . .like I experienced. . .he'll still be his annoying and overly self-absorbed self."

Apollo wasn't sure how he would explain this, especially considering he usually failed to have a good and deep discussion with his grouchy friend. He couldn't talk with her personally about this, as she didn't want to have to get close to Klavier. Ever.

Sometimes, he felt like he could actually return his feelings. Although he was shocked to realize it could be true, he already had been told of Klavier's crush a while ago and he didn't know that he was aware. But their entire relationship would be screwed up majorly if any big step was taken. So this could not get resolved. . .right? Correct? Really?

Before he could elaborate on his complicated emotions, Trucy recovered from the previous shock to the system and began talking all peppy and normal, which kind of wasn't a good sign; "To be honest, I've always thought Klavier and Polly would make a really adorable couple."

And that comment was all it took to make Ema near choke while eating, and Apollo to completely panic that she could be _**correct**_.

The only sound was Ema's coughs and grunts, she finally spat the snackoos onto a crumpled paper towel, tossed that into the garbage can, and then claimed her seat again. Once sitting down, she sent Apollo a bitter stare. "Apollo could do so much better if you ask me. I know he's not exactly the most admirable person, however, he certainly shouldn't have such low STANDARDS." Apollo, in the background, was torn between being flattered or offended. Ema turned her head to Trucy and shook it in a disagreeing manner. "Really, Trucy? That combination doesn't even BEGIN to make sense. Besides. . .two rivals should never have that kind of relationship."

"But they're hardly rivals, and that makes it so adorable!" Trucy argued, she didn't even seem mad that Ema disagreed. She was actually looking very confident and in control. "The way that Klavier is so open about his attraction, and Polly's intimidation of intimacy. . .oh. . .they're meant to be together."

"By the end of this Christmas party, I'm positive you won't think that anymore."

"Come on, Ema, wake up! Klavier writes secret love songs about him and Polly never stops talking about him when he enters the conversation, they're just so lovestruck-"

"T-Trucy, that's enough! We get the point!" Blustered Apollo, this comment succeeded in making the young magician instantly shut up and shrink down into her seat a little nervously. Probably because she knew too much than she should. Although still flustered to death, Apollo managed to calm down and then speak normally as he rounded the table and grasped Ema by the wrist and began pulling her along with him. "I think Klavier will come looking for me in here, we have to find somewhere else to lay low until he's over this nonsense."

Ema briefly furrowed her brows together when she noticed he was dragging her along. She scoffed and released her wrist, which made them freeze in the middle of the room. "Good luck avoiding him. He's like a dog in heat whenever he seeks someone out – he won't give up."

"There must be something I can do to avoid this humiliation." Countered Apollo, once again reaching for her wrist. He stopped when she threateningly dipped a hand into her snackoo bag and her finger curled around several in that manner she did when ready to throw. "Um. . .will you help, Ema?"

"What do I look like? A miracle worker?" Ema scoffed again and turned away. She then proceeded to pull up a chair at the table. Although she did not sit down right away. "If you think I can help, you can forget it. I WANTED to attend this party to be able to connect with people again, not to see Klavier's stupid face and help you dodge his advances – it brings up too many bad memories."

"Ema. . ."

His response was several snackoos to the face.

_**0~0~0~0~0**_

The party was still at it's more middle stage. People still talked a little but mostly did things like fuss over what channel to turn the television to and crowded around the table to get refreshments. With hardly any more random crowds, it was hard to blend in to escape the advances of certain determined prosecutor.

Apollo didn't bother being stealthy as he exited the kitchen. He let the door smack shut loudly and awkwardly stumbled out with an aggravated expression. That was probably due to all of the crumbs and chocolate dripping from his face. Then again, he really had this coming.

He wished that he could relax and throw caution to the wind like everyone else, all he wanted was to maybe curl up by a fireplace and read a book for Christmas. BUT NO. The world seemed to have different plans that clashed so much with his own. Maybe it wasn't even a good idea to give in to Phoenix and Trucy's excited stares and accept that invitation.

He tiredly began moping away over to the window again, where he could at least relax and stare out at the passing vehicles and falling snow. But once again, there was other idea in store for him. . .as soon as someone's familiar voice penetrated the fair quietness.

"There you are! I almost believed you left entirely, but it's good to see you didn't."

All that Apollo knew after this was that Klavier was suddenly standing in front of him. It would be an exaggeration to say that he materialized, he more than likely had been standing near the kitchen door and knew he had been inside after hearing his voice. Apollo sighed and sulked while Klavier briefly forgot what he was going to do and inspected his face closely.

"You've chocolate all over your face." Klavier commented at long last, who knows why he wore a completely clueless expression as to why.

"Really? I didn't even notice." Apollo replied blandly, the aggravation in his tone had died down but it hadn't left in his eyes. At least, he thought quietly, they were not close to that mistletoe and weren't forced to kiss. Might as well shoot the breeze, or however that saying is supposed to go. "Ah. . .how did Kristoph take that switch I pulled?"

"I'm going to avoid him tonight. It's for the best." Klavier forced a nervous laughter by the end, though the slight amount of fear in his occasional glance backward gave away his true thoughts. "I just don't understand why you left like that. It was just a simple kiss. . .that was all. . ." All of a sudden, his nonchalant attitude shattered before his eyes. Suddenly, Klavier's face fell and he shrugged his shoulders.

Apollo was frozen in disbelief. How could anyone change like that so suddenly?

Klavier poked at the floor with his foot, averting his eyes the whole time as if it was too painful to look at his chocolate and crumb covered face all of a sudden. "I must have come on too strong. . .just like every other painful time. Sometimes I. . .I wish it was easier to be more meaningful." His tone was actually _**wavering**_ and he sounded near _**tears**_.

Apollo could have sworn a part of him _**died**_. He immediately rushed closer and his hands clasped with a little feeling of anxiety. "Wait! Wait! I wasn't repulsed, and you didn't come on too strong at all! In any other situation I would have gladly accepted that kiss!" By this point, the invited people were all rotating around to get a glimpse of this dramatic moment and some were _**moved**_.

Klavier was silent for several seconds, in that suspense-building kind of way. He still hid his face, however. And Apollo could feel his heart race and the anxiety to increase.

And then. . .wait for it . . .Klavier raised his head again, the colors dancing in his eyes and a typical smile present. He was like a ninja, quickly reaching for Apollo's hand and pulling him closer against his body. "I'm so happy to hear that! Now, let me get some of that chocolate off your face~" His free hand reached into the back of his shirt and then pulled out. . .that same mistletoe that had been hanging from the ceiling fan. He dangled it over their heads while the smile stretched and became impish.

. . .Oh fuuuu-

The move was very well played, Apollo had to give him that.

Now he was trapped, his body pressed perhaps a little too suggestively against Klavier's and he couldn't free his freaking hand from that grip he had. People were staring, and he didn't have to look behind him to see that Ema and Trucy were peeking through a crack in the door – Ema glaring daggers and Trucy wiping tears from where she had been moved by the. . .dramatic moment. The worst part in all of this? Apollo. . .kind of liked it. Er, you know, it was easy to tolerate.

Eagerly, Klavier again tried to destroy the personal space between them. He leaned in, but this time he didn't intend for a kiss right away. Apollo felt like the room spontaneously exploded in flames – or maybe it was just him – when he felt his tongue glide over his cheek and lap up some of the chocolate. But he wasn't the only one to feel that shock to the system, Klavier actually questioned in the back of his hazy mind if that weak sensation in his knees would become too much and cause him to embarrassingly collapse.

And just before Klavier could catch the last remains of the chocolate and crumbs, Ema – and this is no exaggeration – burst open the door of the kitchen. She caused Trucy to gasp loudly and slip to her knees, and the reluctant detective caused all eyes to roll to her when she started spouting orders to release her friend and stop being so 'annoyingly vulgar' towards him.

Apollo wasn't quite sure what had happened after. His feet were weak, he felt like he was on fire, and he was being pulled away into the coat closet with a royally angry Ema. He hadn't seen what happened to Klavier and had no time to feel really awkward over the fact so many people he didn't even know personally witnessed the whole thing and were now talking about it.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

The chain dangling from the bare light bulb was yanked and soon light filled the dangerously small coat closet. Apollo grunted and tried to move from where he had been shoved to the floor, he was in an awkward position with Ema sitting near and propping her legs over his own in an attempt to prevent his escape.

"Apollo, Apollo, Apollo," With each irritated saying of his name, Ema's head shook more disagreeing. She wished that she had brought her extra snackoo bag with her before taking refuge in his closet. . .as she glanced at the other to see it was empty. "Letting yourself be swayed by his emotional roller coaster technique. . .you're loosing this battle of strength."

"How was I supposed to know he was intending to throw me off? My bracelet didn't even contract when he said all of that!" Apollo tried to insist, and this was pretty much true he noticed as he glanced down at the bracelet on his wrist. Klavier had been lying, right?

Ema's eye twitched, she looked as if she could go on a very long lecture. Luckily, she drew a breath and then managed to speak calmly. "That's because Klavier wasn't lying. He more than likely remembered coming on too strong with me such a long, hazy time ago and was honestly concerned he didn't know how to show he was being meaningful."

"So why. . .why would he want me to know he was serious?"

"Humph, I don't want to have to say this, but it's just as Trucy stated." Ema's arms raised with hopelessness, her legs were pulled away from Apollo's and she leaped to her feet. Her tone increased louder as she pretty much explained; "He's utterly lovestruck! He's hopelessly stuck between the reality of not ending up with you and the fantasy of you two making it work! If you need any simpler terms: you won his heart without even _**noticing **_it!"

"Th-that's taking it a little too far!" Apollo weakly protested, the way his tone was all nervous and not strong at all didn't go unnoticed by him at least. He was also positive that either his cheeks or the room had been set on fire this time.

"I don't want to believe it either!" Ema replied hotly. She had yet to calm down, but she still approached Apollo and her expression melted to one of utter sympathy, as if someone he knew died and she was comforting him, she reached for his hands and tightly clasped them within her own. And she spoke with a fragile tone; "But whatever happens tonight, know that you are much stronger than him and his passionate and over the top emotions. And. . .um. . .I'm sorry for not being so supportive earlier- I just didn't realize how serious the situation was until I watched him violate your face."

Her trembling hand raised and gently wiped off the remains of her snackoo attack. And the atmosphere was so dramatic once again, Ema looked ready to break down emotionally.

"Your poor, fragile, handsome face. . ."

"What was that last part? I spaced out for a second."

". . .'Your poor, fragile face'."

"Oh."

All of a sudden, the door to the closet creaked open and a visitor peered inside. This visitor thankfully wasn't Klavier, the visitor was actually a woman with brunette hair and brown eyes. Lana.

"Everyone has been talking about you." Lana pointed out as soon as Apollo peered around Ema and Ema turned her head. They gawked at their visitor whom intruded upon the refuge zone. "Ema, you weren't trying to have your own kind of party in here, were you?"

At that point, Ema's jaw fell open and she just stammered trying to figure out how to respond to something so crazy like that.

Lana smiled obliviously.

Apollo laughed nervously and then made a quick dash for the door.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier hummed some tune as he grasped several pieces of mistletoe from the little jar that extra had been stored in the kitchen. He shoved several together in bundles and loosened the silver thread from the original piece and set it aside.

And then the real work into play. He managed to convince Trucy to conjure some more of that sparkly silver thread, this time with thicker material – amusingly she got it all from the black hole of her hat. He wound this thicker tread around the bunches of mistletoe until it was arranged into what he wanted.

Once finished, he could only sigh dreamily. But what he didn't realize was that he had someone watching him the entire time, Phoenix had been like a freaking ninja or something in the slightly-cracked doorway. . .just watching.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

There weren't many places left for Apollo to avoid the advances of Klavier. A part of him was being smart and saying that he should continue to hide until the party was over and he could sort out exactly how he felt. But the second part was rambling on dreamily about how intoxicating he could be when so determined and insisted that giving in to one little kiss would not kill him.

He was torn between two sides. . .it was torture!

Still, there was one place that Apollo was sure he could hide in: the bathroom. As long as he locked the door and only accepted the entrance of someone who really needed to use it, then he should be able to shake him off. Apollo once again didn't bother to be stealthy, he hurriedly dashed over to the closed door and – not knocking like a polite person – charged in seeing as though it was unlocked.

Apollo breathed deeply as he entered and roughly slammed the door shut behind him. And with the click of a lock, he was safe and sound within the walls. He composed himself soon and then fully noticed his surroundings.

What he saw was stoic-looking woman standing at the sink trying to wash her hands, and craning her neck to stare at her unexpected visitor. She somehow looked familiar, what with the blue hair and the whip poking out from her purse.

"You foolish fool!" The woman snapped at first sight of him. Her eyes narrowed to add more venom to her scowl. Apollo suddenly felt the room become very chilly. "What do you think you're doing barging into a bathroom like that? Have you no understanding of privacy?"

"I'm sorry!" Apollo apologized frantically, he tensed and backed against the door when one of her hands inched to her purse and curled around the whip. "I didn't know anyone was in here, and besides, I'm trying to hide from someone!"

The woman didn't pull out the whip right away, her grip seemed to lesson and her scowl melted to the previous emotionless expression she wore. "Humph, well, I suppose it does not matter. I only came in here to wash my hands and mouth. . .someone has targeted me tonight hoping to steal a kiss. The pathetic fool."

Apollo's eyes stared up and down at the woman. He slowly realized that he had somehow heard of her before, but he still stepped a little closer and said; "You know. . .you look familiar. Are you Franziska von Karma, that whip-crazy prosecutor Mr. Wright battled in court?"

At first, Franziska was not the least bit happy with the unfamiliar brat barging into her in the bathroom and suddenly trying to make conversation. But then, he mentioned a 'Wright', and that was when the corners of her lips turned upward and she soon wore a humoring smirk.

"Yes, I am Franziska." She stated, and then performed a curtsy. "You must be an acquaintance of Phoenix Wright to have been told of our encounters. Considering all that has happened, I was surprised pleasantly when he got into contact and invited me to attend this party so we could all get together."

"Yeah. . .he's sort of my boss now. Kind of. Although I don't understand him sometimes." Apollo half-joked, he actually managed a quiet chuckle too. Although the part about not understanding him was kind of serious enough to suck out the humor. Now that she wasn't all that stoic anymore, Franziska didn't seem too bad to talk to.

And they were both locked in the bathroom after all. . .

Franziska dried her hands on a hanging towel and then she approached Apollo. He couldn't help outwardly flinching when she surveyed him through the eye of a critic, leaning in close to his face and then walking around him in circles. He suddenly felt like he was her prey.

"Hmmmm. . ." Franziska finally backed away, folding her arms across her chest and suddenly looking blank again. As if she found a million faults in his appearance or something. "You aren't exactly the most capable-looking defense attorney I've seen. Far from it. However, I have to admit you do have that certain gleam in the eyes. . .just like him." Again, the corners of her lips stretched to form a tiny, barely-there smirk. "Tell me, does your hair look that way because of the shock of winning in court?"

"My hair. . .? What does that. . ." Apollo's eyes shifted upward to get a glimpse of his hair. His brows furrowed and he then glanced away from the 'whip-crazy' prosecutor. "One day, it will be famous and everyone will follow the trend."

"Perhaps. Or. . .perhaps not."

"Give me a break, it looks ridiculous when worn down!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Klavier, finished with his project, turned around and the first thing he saw was Phoenix standing in the doorway. To be fair, there was a mildly awkward atmosphere as they didn't really know what to say. There was some tension after all, but it was Christmas. The whole purpose of this party was for everyone to get along.

So Klavier sucked it up and then forced a smile. "Do you know where Herr Forehead is? I have something to give him, and it needs to be done tonight."

Phoenix glanced at the bunches of mistletoe that Klavier failed in hiding. He smirked in understanding. "I saw him run into the bathroom to hide from you, if you leave now you may be able to catch up."

"Oh, thank you." Klavier noticed that Phoenix kept his eyes on the mistletoe that he tried to conceal with his hands over it. The tips of his ears grew warm as he tittered nervously and tried to slip away. "There's no reason to stare, this is EXACTLY as it seems. . ."

"Apollo will be happy to receive this 'gift' of yours. Good luck." Phoenix himself chuckled and then turned and waved him off.

_**0~0~0~0~**_

"See? I look so stupid when it's down. . .if only my hair could have some natural characteristic like his. . ."

"Well, in my opinion, you look inept either way. However, you're foolishly being a foolish fool if you think it looks 'ridiculous'. You look like a single, male teenager on those dating websites."

"I'm twenty-two. . ."

"Oh. . .are you positive?"

Apollo threw his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. After the attempt to prove to Franziska that he didn't have any natural memorable looks like Phoenix – and the attempt consisting of him sticking his head in the running shower and letting the water rinse out all of the gel – he had won nothing. Now he just stood there against the wall near the door with his hair ringing wet and falling down to neck level, some rebel pieces also falling flat and concealing his forehead. Franziska was merely seated on the edge of sink counter filing her nails and looking smug.

The door had been unlocked a few moments ago, Franziska had done so to not feel awkward about being locked in a bathroom with a rather talkative – supposedly – twenty-two year old. And within a few seconds after the debating over how she had blue as a natural hair color and how Apollo looked with his hair let down, the door was thrown open and Klavier all but ran in with his hands suspiciously held behind him.

Apollo, of course, had gotten a face full of door when it slammed into him. But he still remained still and swallowed his scream, now that he knew Klavier was here he would rather not reveal himself just yet.

"You can't hide from me, Herr Forehead~" Klavier exclaimed in some kind of voice sweet as sugar. His eyes were closed, and he cornered whom he believed to be Apollo and then held the bunches of mistletoe above him and 'Apollo' with both hands. "All you have to do is cooperate with one TINY little kiss. Don't leave me hanging-!"

Klavier's words were cut off by himself. He opened his eyes, but instead he found a very disturbed Franziska face to face with him and the mistletoe dangling over them. The mistletoe was intended to be made larger so there would be less room to escape, and Klavier also had another little plan up his sleeve before the end of the night.

A terribly tension-filled silence filled the bathroom. His previous excitement drained, Klavier stared in disappointment. Franziska was wide-eyed and reaching for her whip.

". . .Let's not, say we did, and then never mention this again."

"Yes, that sounds fair."

Apollo took this opportunity to slip out of the bathroom, but he did not go without being noticed by Klavier when he craned his neck at the best time possible. Klavier could tell something was off about him. . .when the mirror reflection did not show that spectacular forehead he was so accustomed to viewing. And with that, he hurriedly exited on the chase for his love.

Franziska, meanwhile briefly felt sympathetic for Apollo. For she knew what it was like to have to endure the advances of someone whom just wouldn't give up and went to the highest lengths possible for their love. For all it's worth, she just couldn't narrow down her feelings for this determined suitor of hers. She met him so long ago and didn't think much of then, but he liked to keep in touch and seemed to find her vicious words and whipping alluring. Who knows, he could actually feel at least a little something for him.

Just as Franziska gathered her purse and pushed it over her arm, she nearly jumped when a voice pierced the silence. "Hey, Franzy! I've been looking for you!"

She huffed and turned around to see the man standing in the doorway with his typical crooked smile on his silly face. And good God was it constantly silly. Everything about Larry irritated her, so just why did she put up with it all?

Franziska lifted her purse over her shoulder and kept her eyes on the floor as she slowly left the bathroom and joined the still-smiling idiot standing there beckoning her over. Once out, she sent him a glare.

To which he responded by reaching for her hand and suggestively brushing over it. Larry then pulled out his other hand which contained the stray piece of mistletoe he had seen Klavier drop on his way by. The mistletoe dangled over their heads almost mockingly and Larry sent her a wink.

Franziska shuddered, but. . .the way she leaned in nevertheless fueled his excitement. And Larry captured her trembling lips at long last.

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

"Alright, everyone, it's time for us to move to the center of the room!" Trucy called out, standing atop the coffee table and gesturing to the surrounding area of the sitting area. All of the people didn't really know why they had to this. But they did, as they felt it was safer considering Klavier had snitched the mistletoe away. "The reason for coming closer and grouping may be random, but I have a good explanation for it. It is now time for the gift-exchanging, so you better find the people you like – or you know not like but just felt required to get something – and give them some love!"

"Oh, there's going to be PLENTY of love tonight." Klavier couldn't help commenting slyly, leaning into the ear of the closet person on his left, which was Maya. The Kurain master just smirked and nudged his shoulder to indicate she was supportive of what he was planning.

Randomly, Phoenix entered the living room from the kitchen. He briefly was concerned about his daughter standing on that very creaky and old coffee table, and that was what he was going to approach her about. But then Apollo trudged down the stairs looking utterly exhausted and his hair was still damp and falling down. That was when he changed direction and decided to meet him halfway.

Apollo noticed that Phoenix was approaching him. He halted himself and then sent him a disapproving look before commenting; "You have no idea what chaos I've been through in the past few hours. Look at me: what do you see?"

Mockingly, Phoenix looked him up and down as if being critical. He then commented; "A teenager on one of those desperate dating websites?"

Furiously, air rushed through his nostrils. Apollo ran his fingers through the long strands of hair stretching to his eyelids and pushed it away only for it to rebel and return.

"The party hasn't been that bad, Apollo. After so long, I assumed it would be difficult to connect with some of these people again but. . .you know. . .it's been simple." Phoenix rambled, either just testing his patience or truly unaware of how exhausted Apollo was. "Me and Miles have had more than two-phrase conversations, Maya and Pearl requested I go to a movie with them tomorrow for old time's sake, Iris thinks we can date again, and I've seen Ema drag you to a closet, and Klavier act like a lovestruck school girl, and-"

"That is SO NICE." Apollo interrupted unnecessarily loud. His smile that he plastered on was becoming very twitchy and wavering, and even he knew it. Unable to listen to someone else having such a great time, he could only sulk away.

"Apollo." The called out defense attorney heaved a sigh, but he knew he couldn't simply sulk away and think that everything would be okay. He turned around to meet Phoenix's gaze and they held it for a few seconds. "There's no better time to spend time with someone you love like a Christmas party. All night, you've been running away from the best opportunities." By this point, Phoenix was basically lecturing him. He appeared to be in disbelief over his avoidance of the perfect opportunities to spend time with this aforementioned person he loved. Apollo froze up with horror at what he knew was going to say. . .just like what Trucy was trying to tell him. . . "I saw Klavier acting mysteriously flustered and giddy over a huge bunch of mistletoe and I know who he wanted to use it on. It's crystal clear he's crazy about you, and though I don't know what to say about the choice, you really should meet him halfway."

"W-WHAT?" Apollo pretty much shouted with horror, stepping back as if he head the most unsettling thing in the universe and he was so loud that everyone else paused in their gift-exchanging to stare. "Now even YOU want me to let Klavier snog me under that mistletoe?!" Now, the people were commenting to each other either with amusement or irritation by his constant interruptions.

"What can I say? It's clear you love him too."

"That's ridiculous! We're not even compatible, he irritates me to no end!" Apollo insisted heavily, adding much emphasis to every 'reason' as to why he couldn't be in love with him. He didn't know how he felt, but he could still think of him as just an acquaintance in the end. His off-the-wall movements served to intensify his words as he continued on; "Look, it's really annoying when everyone in the world thinks you and another are destined for each other just because of. . .of. . .well, a few stares and some comments laced with double meanings!"

"Apollo-"

"I KNOW I'm yelling within the earshot of several people, Mr. Wright!" Apollo rambled on and on finally getting all of these words off his mind and chest after burying it down. He didn't feel as though he should stop yet, there was so many more things to say. "Truthfully: I don't care right now! They should hear this loud and clear, they should be aware I'm so sick of having to put up with the intrusions in my – admittedly lacking – love life because it's just. . .it's not anyone's business!"

"Er, that's good to know. . ." Phoenix's eyes widened and he fearfully gestured to something ahead that Apollo couldn't see. "Maybe you should stop-"

"Not yet. . ." Breathing deeply, Apollo returned to his previous frustrated mood and continued to diss the whole concept of him possibly being in love with Klavier. Although that other side of him was desperate to try and convince him he was lying to himself. "There's no hope of us ever getting together, it's just unheard of! Klavier shouldn't have to swoon over me, I'm not worth it. . .and giving him some credit here, he should have better luck with someone who actually returns this obsessive love! Now WHAT were you trying to tell me, Mr. Wright?!"

"Klavier's right behind you. . .he's been there since I started lecturing you."

Apollo briefly remained furious. And then his grimace fell apart, his eyebrows raised and his eyes widened. With shock, he whirled around and the unfortunate sight of Klavier standing only a few feet from him with the most blank and hollow expression he has ever worn.

"K-Klavier! I. . .uh. . .how long. . ." Apollo frantically babbled, feeling completely torn between between running away or trying to explain the situation. It seemed that explaining failed, as nothing he could say came out easy to understand, let alone smoothed over his stone cold words. He looked back at Phoenix, then Klavier, then all of the other eyes burning gaping holes through him. "Uhhh. . .about all of that stuff I just said. . ."

"Jeez, you're harsh!" Ema commented from her seat on the couch, not even bothering to look over as she fiddled with the still-wrapped gift from Trucy in her hands.

"Yes, how could you possibly say all of that when he could have been listening?" Trucy too commented, frozen in shock during propping up the crooked wreath on the door and looking over.

"I didn't expect Apollo of all people to be able to rant so coldly like that."

"Well his mentor WAS Kristoph."

"Oh jeez, I barely know him but I feel so sympathetic."

"I guess the ones who look so spineless are the ones who snap."

If you didn't catch that: Phoenix, Lana, Maya, and Miles in that order.

Apollo's breath seemed to be caught in his throat and he already felt completely out of line. He wasn't thinking clearly as he took a cautious step closer in an attempt to try and signal that he wasn't trying to offend him by any of that thoughtless rambling.

But Klavier still said absolutely nothing and backed up as if threatened. He briefly froze up as if unsure of what to do next, but then got his thoughts in order and hurriedly left the room into the kitchen. The smack of the door closing finally alerted everyone that the dramatic moment was over.

Apollo remained frozen, his heart pumping in shock and his head throbbing.

A brave person, Wocky, finally recovered from the shock of the scene. "Oooooh~" He called out, like people tended to do on those sitcoms when something out of line happened.

That was what dragged Apollo away from his own state of severe shock. He sent a brief grimace in Wocky's direction and then sighed tiredly and held his head with one hand.

"Jeez, I was just attempting to help." Wocky responded somewhat dejectedly, he then tossed some of the popcorn he had been digging into at him and then returned to listening to the drama.

"Okay, everybody," Ema suddenly stated while she rose from her seat. The gift was still in her hands, but she stood there with all eyes now shifting to her. She looked a little grossed out for a second before composing herself and walking around the people and furniture to join Apollo at his side. "I want all of you to return to whatever you were doing, there is nothing to see here: just a really, ugh, conflicted case of love!"

She totally called them out on their interest in the moment rather than the party. And because of this, all of the listening eyes and straining ears turned away back to the gifts and chatter as if nothing had happened. Well, almost, Trucy was still staring mouth agape at the display she had seen.

Recovering from appearing grossed out once again, Ema's lips fell to a frown and she came slightly closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder – as Phoenix had once done that to her when she was feeling depressed and so she assumed this was a good comforting technique. "Apollo. . .you won but you also lost. And although I'm, ugh, stricken with illness at saying this crap. . .I think the one you lost may have been the most important." Apollo still held onto his head, but managed to weakly raise it to meet her quivering eyes. He briefly pushed three long pieces of hair from his vision. "Tonight, I was so disgusted with the mere thought of you two sealing the deal. But. . .after that display. . .even I can't help feeling like it's so wrong. I can't stop you from loving him, I can't stop him from loving you."

Apollo felt his cheeks redden and this time he didn't battle away the strands of hair falling to his eyes. He couldn't help wondering what it was about Christmas that made people say the most embarrassingly corny lines that hit their minds randomly. And was he the only one whom felt the consequences of it? Whatever the case, he lightly reached for her arm and pulled it from his shoulder and to her other.

He turned his back and tapped a foot against the floor. Unable to really look at her, or anyone for that matter. The results of his really furious and poorly-chosen words continued to bluster throughout his head and it began really occurring to him just how crazy he was. . .like he unhinged mentally and then got back under control, but could not shake the shame that filled him.

In all honesty, he hardly believed his own words.

Because. . .sometimes. . .well. . .Klavier really wasn't that bad of a person. Just look beyond the rock star persona, the irritating fascination with his forehead, the annoying way of flirting around Christmas, and he was certain that somewhere deep down he could be kind of sweet and meant well.

Er. . .you know. . .to an extent. Um. . .it's not like he often tried to READ the man and indirectly get close to find out more about the things he kept behind closed doors or anything. . .

_**. Flashback 1/3 .**_

"**. . .So, uh, what do you usually do when you have free time?" Apollo asked, sitting at the window sill of Klavier's office nervously rubbing his hands.**

**Klavier was seated at the desk, feet unprofessionally propped atop and his eyes locked on Apollo. "All of these spontaneous questions kind of. . .sound like you're attempting to make me give you personal information so you can decide whether or not to bond with me."**

"**Uh. . .that. . .that's not true! I had a valid reason for coming here today!"**

"**Yes. . .and you said over the phone: 'I wanted to talk to you about the assumed murderer of the shopkeeper'. . .but you've yet to actually go into that subject."**

**Apollo sighed and glanced away.**

**Klavier just smiled with amusement but yet, even if he saw through that pathetic 'valid' reason, he still went along with his plans.**

_**. Flashbaack 2/3 .**_

**Thirty minutes passed, Klavier was still at the desk reclining comfortably and giving the best answers he could to Apollo – whom secretly wrote them down on a notebook he had stashed away from view.**

"**What kind of traits would you find appealing in a potential love interest?" Apollo asked, he suddenly flinched upon doing so and covered his mouth. See, he hadn't intended to ask it but it tumbled off his tongue because he had been thinking of it.**

**He just knew that Klavier was going to laugh at him for asking such a thing. . .but strangely, he did not. He did noticeably titter and answer nonetheless.**

"**Weeeell. . .I do like brown hair, brown eyes are attractive too especially if they match the hair, and red as a typically worn color is nice, oh, and massive foreheads are-"**

"**Will you take this SERIOUSLY?!" Apollo suddenly blustered, looking utterly self-conscious that it was too cute to not stare at.**

_**. Flashback 3/3 .**_

"**Herr Forehead, all of these questions are so tiresome." Klavier finally explained. He rose from his seat and crossed the room to where Apollo still sat. And then though he was tired by all of the questions, he claimed a seat next to him on the sill and let his hand inch closer to his. "We're all alone in here, free to do anything. Why don't we stop talking and get cozy. . .?"**

**Apollo's eyes wondered down to his hand being caressed by his. He tensed instinctively, not seeing that coming. And he really didn't get to protest about anything, because Klavier was already closing the distance to capture his lips in a-**

_**. Flashback Fade Out .**_

"That last one didn't even _**happen**_." Apollo reminded himself aloud. He wished he had a wall to bang his head against, he could certainly use it in a moment such as this. Couldn't let himself get carried away too soon.

Even though. . .that would have been nice. Er, you know, to an extent.

"Soooo. . ." Apollo all but jumped out of his skin when he noticed that Trucy was suddenly behind him her arms resting around his shoulders and a probably serious expression taking residence on her face. "What are you going to do now, Polly? Track Klavier down and apologize? I believe that's the best way to handle the situation."

Ema still stood there, although she didn't look angered by that suggestion this time. Just dejected and kind of ashamed about something. Nevertheless she attempted a smile and too rested a palm on his shoulder – she once saw this movie where the hero was cheered up after a major failure by his companion doing this and giving a motivating speech. Although she was too lost in the moment to try a motivating speech.

Seeing as though he had two supporters – one of them being obviously reluctant mind you – how could Apollo not find the _**faintest **_amount of hope to gather and motivate him? Maybe this pathetic excuse of hope was little and fizzling, and maybe his head was full of doubts that this over the top drama could conclude heart-warming as it is supposed to. With Trucy, Ema, all of those other nosy people. . .this could work. Yes, as long as he clung to hope.

After so long, a small smile curved on his lips. Trucy couldn't help returning it and cheerfully calling him out. Ema just silently sighed with relief, noting that nobody had called her out on her own yet. But it wouldn't be long before it was obvious. . .

"Okay, okay, I'm going to go find him and apologize."

"And you're going to sneakily confess your true feelings?"

". . . .Maybe?"

"Eeeeee~! Polly, you're finally going to stop running from the truth!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

Apollo looked almost every place he could think of. Seeing as though Klavier had left rather hurriedly and his words caused pain, he assumed that he would have hid himself somewhere no one would think to look. That's what he did, as confusing as it sounds. However, Klavier wasn't in any of the bedrooms, the bathroom, the closets, those tight corners, he wasn't anywhere. And he almost was drained of his hope that he could straighten out the drama.

But as he made his way down the steps, irritated as he tried to push back his hair rebelling and falling over his eyes, that was when a last idea hit his mind. Randomly, but this location was the last place to check: the kitchen. And if Klavier was not inside, he would have to get in touch tomorrow and lamely apologize over the phone.

Apollo silently pulled open the loose and swinging kitchen door, he peered through a crack with an eye and made out a little of Klavier seated at the table uncharacteristically looking glum. Although he couldn't see too good, he assumed by the way that his arms were folded on the table and the way his eyes vacantly stared into them that he was feeling depressed.

He took a breath and then pushed open the door. It took several seconds, but he was able to battle away the fears in his head and enter the kitchen.

Who knew Klavier would hide away in the kitchen anyway? It seemed strange, because anyone could have walked in wondering if he was okay. Besides, the location was so strange that it was obvious. Again, that's confusing. Moving along now.

"Um. . . .hi, Klavier." Apollo lamely started. He briefly gazed at the ceiling, stunned at whatever he was he doing. His hand met his forehead and he wondered why he had to be so pathetic in moments where speech was hard to perform. He recovered and gazed back at Klavier, Klavier still kept his eyes on arms and wait – where they quivering?

Klavier's eyes were quivering. . .that just looked so wrong. On him, something like that seemed highly uncharacteristic, as he didn't often show emotions like that. He often covered it all up with either carelessness or casual actions as if everything in his world was normal.

Apollo cringed, but then reached the nearby chair at the table and kept a trembling grasp on it. He didn't know how to go on, but it anyway; ". . . .You left so suddenly, I'm concerned. I hope you didn't take any of what I said too hard."

Klavier acted as if he wasn't even there. His shoulders shook for a second and his expression was unreadable. He said nothing, didn't even offer a glance.

Apollo all but fell into the seat he pulled up. His own eyes began quivering and nervousness and guilt was consuming him greatly. He just couldn't stand to let this go on. He. . .he wanted to end this madness before something. . .utterly serious happened.

"Klavier. . . you. . .you don't think I meant anything by the stuff I said, r-right? It was just a-a-a crazy little moment that we should all forget. T-t-tonight's been so crazy and everything, I guess I snapped. . ."

Still, Klavier didn't respond to his very wavering and broken words. He finally did, however, look at him. And it seemed to be a good sign, because now they were eye to eye – but then again they could both clearly see just how torn up the other was for various reasons.

Apollo leaned forward and reached out to him with his hand. He didn't know what it may do, he hoped that it would signal to him that he was attempting to ask for his touch. And why did he need his touch? Because, if he couldn't get the point across through feeble words, maybe his touch would comfort more. He tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat, ignore his heart leaping in his chest. His fingers just barely curled around his hand that he didn't notice had inched closer for his benefit.

It was like a scene from one of those sentimental movies. Apollo felt like he was stupid, unable to speak his apologies about the out of line things he just had to spout off at the wrong time. Their fingers brushed softly, but it sent a tingling sensation through his skin and it relaxed him.

So he let his trembling hand roam across the other. He still didn't receive much contact in return, Klavier's did, however, reach for his fingers and let them curl together. He squeezed it more than he should have, not very affectionately. . .more like desperately. Like he was on the edge of falling into an abyss of sorts and that was the only hope of saving himself. Although that is a little too. . .lengthy of a description of it.

Apollo's eyes averted to their hands. He did kind of feel the slight pain his fingers were wrapped up in, but what else could he do? He at least attempted to communicate, finally managing to untangle his fingers. He let his palm slowly glide across his curving knuckles, as if saying 'relax, there is nothing to be upset about'. But he wondered if the message had been realized.

This went on several seconds, but nothing came out of it. There was hardly any progress, Klavier still wouldn't say anything, give any message, or at least meet his eyes. Apollo was a nervous wreck, he attempted to speak only for it to do nothing, and did his best to communicate the other way.

It seemed that there was no breaking through. Like the damage has done it's work, there wasn't much of a way to recover from it's impact and let everything return to smiles and good times. And Apollo couldn't turn the clock backwards and change it. Well, he literally could, but that would change absolutely nothing.

Maybe, Apollo thought, it was time to try again. This time with feeling. "I know I said stupid things. . .but, Klavier, I had no idea you were there in earshot. I never intended for you to hear that, it was very stupid denial that had been on my mind the whole night." He sighed and tried to pull his hand away, but that was when Klavier's suddenly slipped closer and rested over it to prevent that. Apollo felt his skin shiver, but then it began to warm. He went on. "Everyone makes mistakes, I obviously committed the worst of this month. You know. . .it may not be a good idea for you to feel so strongly for me, because I'm a complete jerk."

Apollo stopped talking and his eyes widened when he felt something wet fall onto his hand. He gazed up at Klavier again, stunned to see that tears were lightly building in the corners of his eyes and the rest were dripping down his chin onto the table.

Rest assured, Apollo was freaked out. He couldn't believe that line was actually crossed. He wasn't very good with tears, he could never find good enough words to address someone shedding tears. Hey, he wasn't even comfortable with himself doing it. At first sight of the tears, he felt his head spin and all words he wanted to say next fizzle away on the tip of his tongue.

"Oh God, are you really that upset?!" Asked Apollo near breathlessly, reeling away so far that it was surprising he didn't tumble backward to the floor. Of course, there was no ready reply like he tended to have. In this situation, he would have loved to have a little assistance. "I admitted I was a jerk – which I AM when it comes to situations like this – and I was just about to apologize for everything! Please, please I can't be calm when people start crying in front of me!"

Once again, Apollo's hands pressed onto Klavier's. He leaned forward to his face, his own expression utterly concerned but also revealing determination. He could ignore that he was violating personal space, but he couldn't ignore that tears were going to be building in his own eyes soon.

"I'm sorry for everything. . .the denial, the ranting, the fake outs, the stupidity, everything! All of this time, I just couldn't tell you were attempting to get close. . .I guess I was scared." Apollo briefly paused and cleared his throat, rather affected by having to admit to being 'scared'. But this soon passed and he continued on, his tone of voice clear and strong; "Anyone can ignore accidentally falling for someone. . .but it seems like I can't. If you could ever accept this apology, maybe we could try to advance this relationship. Er. . ." Heat gathered in his cheeks and despite the seriousness of the moment, Apollo felt himself try to smile naturally. Maybe because he was glad to actually admit this to someone rather than the wall in his apartment? "If you want to, that's an option."

Yes, it was true. Apollo had been denying and ignoring everything for the longest time. Never once believing that it would take some crazy events at a Christmas party to throw the truth into the open. Normally, he would want to just curl up and die after saying something like that. Strangely, his heartbeat settled and a lot of his anxiety faded as soon as the words were spat out. It felt good.

But did he do the right thing? Tracking him down and confronting. . .only to apologize shakily and offer to be _**really **_close to him. It seemed like it may have been too random, and that Klavier would say no with his mind changed.

Again, no words were given. It was like talking to his the wall in his apartment. Apollo suddenly didn't want to be a part of this anymore, he suddenly felt like the silence was just a sign of rejection. With hope gone, he pulled his hands away but still rested them on the table close to him. His eyes settled on the table surface, trying not to tear up now.

When the situation just seemed entirely impossible, a voice began speaking through the silence. "Herr Forehead. . .do you really feel that way?"

He replied. . .replied! Apollo raised his head, staring at Klavier whom returned his gaze. The tears could be seen with the light reflecting them, but he looked to be trying to put on a smile.

"If you do. . .that's really nice." Apollo felt a familiar hand press onto one of his. He suddenly realized that Klavier was leaning over the table close to his face. "I have to admit, I was shocked to hear you – of all people – rant like that. But I think, the stress was too much to handle and it was the cause of your harsh wording. If you truthfully felt that way, I would have been completely depressed. . .because. . .I've never been successful with love."

"YOU haven't-"

"Yes, it's kind of pathetic. . .I can fall really hard for someone, maybe I do get overly-enthusiastic when it comes to an opportunity to show or tell them that. But when I become that way, it means I'm serious." Klavier came when closer, to the point of which their foreheads touched. It was kind of a crime against personal space, but Apollo hardly focused on that. "Now that you confessed, it's my turn. Then again, what can I say? I love you. . .Apollo."

"To finally hear that from you – rather than everyone else – that makes me feel kind of. . .I think I'm in a daze. Am I smiling. . .stupidly?"

"Yes, of course you are. But it doesn't matter, it looks natural and fitting on your face."

How much could one take? Apollo didn't know, but it was yet again very hot in the room and his body was rather limp like he would fall to the floor unable to move until this intoxication fled. In the end, this was kind of nice. And getting to see Klavier cheered up again, it was a great relief for him. Depression just wasn't becoming.

"Klavier, do you want to upgrade the relationship?" Apollo finally brought himself to ask. He had been caressing hands with him for several seconds and ignored the slight weight of their foreheads meeting. But after he had stated in his apologies that it was optional for them to get together. . . "I understand if you DON'T, after all, it's kind of random. I shouldn't have shoved that option at you so quickly, not even knowing how you may react. . ."

A finger inched to Apollo's lips and closed them together to get him to shut up. And Klavier sighed, dazed, before replying. "You didn't have to say it twice. My decision was made the moment you suggested." His finger slowly retreated and then his hand lowered down to his neck, to lightly brush around his skin. "I want to take this relationship so much farther. But first: we must do it the right way. Ahem, will you look up at the ceiling for a second?"

Apollo sort of had a bad feeling. Klavier was smiling perhaps a little too innocently as he suggested he look upward. He really felt like this would bring something terrible upon him, but Apollo gave in and slightly leaned back against the chair and raised his head.

Dangling just above both Klavier and Apollo's heads by some sparkly silver material attached to a mysterious old nail driven into the ceiling. . .was a huge assortment of mistletoe.

"AGAIN?!" Shouted Apollo, he once again felt panic wave over him and basically swallow him up. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed that mistletoe when he first entered the kitchen, it looked so obvious!

Klavier put on a fake curious expression and gazed up at the mistletoe too."Huh? How long has that been hanging above us?" A mildly awkward pause ensued, nevertheless Klavier couldn't keep up the expression and it shattered, revealing his impish smirk again. "Oh well, if we really HAVE to. . .let's ensure it's hot enough to melt all the snow outside and set this building on fire."

"OHMYGODWHAT?" Trucy could be heard yelling. . .from behind the kitchen door. "T-the door. . .hey move it, this is a weak door!"

"look at how many there are." Klavier stated anyway, as if he didn't hear Trucy's completely random-yet-excitable comment. Another hand slipped closer and grasped Apollo's arm which seemed to be having some random spasm-thing. "It appears to be a sign: informing us that we need to make up for lost time and catch up on what possible kisses we missed."

"Y-you. . .did. . .did you PLAN this?" Apollo finally asked when words were enabled and he smacked his free hand to his trembling arm. Something was telling him to run, another was insisting he stay.

"I'll only spill the information. . .if you save the words for another time and kiss me." Countered Klavier, and that was all he said. Before he once again leaned closer, practically asking for him to do like he had literally done and let his hair down.

Hmm. . .speaking of the hair-thing. . .it should have been illegal for a small change to his appearance make him look so desirable. Really illegal. Although he liked getting to see that broad forehead, just imagining brushing back those flowing brown locks to find it was a rather good mental picture.

Even though he could have ran, he could have pushed him away or at least rejected him, Apollo gathered some nerve that has been there – just pushed down and unable to reach until now. He had been avoiding him all night, and was tired of it. Running away simply wouldn't solve all his problems. Besides, he knew deep down. . .he wasn't repulsed by him at all. It was quite the opposite.

So Apollo made his decision. With all caution and hesitation that he carried around previously now cast away into the wind, he closed the distance between them entirely with a swift movement. . .their lips connected in only a few seconds at the most. But it simply didn't end there.

Now. . .it was not Apollo whom was frozen up, rendered with complete surprise at such a thing. No, it was _**Klavier –**_ whom didn't know that he would actually go through with this. Klavier could hardly react at all, what with the sudden extreme wave of heat burning him up and his hands pinned down by Apollo's. He kind of assumed he would be the one to lead at least slightly. . .but now his head was in the clouds and he was certain he wouldn't have cared if the house began to cave in.

His eyes rolled back as if he was about to freaking lose consciousness, and then closed as he recovered and also applied a little pressure against their connecting lips. A pleasurable sort of pressure.

It was that exact moment when. . .wait for it. . .the kitchen door flew open loudly. Trucy, Ema, Phoenix, jeez almost exactly everyone that showed up for the party all fell into the room in one big collision.

Instantly, Apollo regained his senses and craned his neck to view the definition of misfortune behind him. Klavier, however, was still on cloud nine, smiling for seemingly no reason at all, blushing, and hanging on to the table for support.

"Have you been listening in on us?" Apollo asked, shocked. All of the people stared with either flustered or panicked expressions as every one stated their apologies.

However, Miles was one of the first ones to his feet, he was the one whom could be overheard more clearly above the mingling apologies. And he had his own explanation at that; "The door was squeaking so badly, we were attempting to oil it."

"Yeah! Oiling the door!" Trucy commented quickly, through very nervous laughter as she ushered everyone out of the kitchen as there wasn't much left to see. Some people, like Ema and Wocky, didn't leave immediately however.

"I, however, came for the kiss scene." Wocky stated blatantly, actually looking rather nonchalant about it considering that he just shot down the theoretical ship of hope from that 'oiling the door' thing. "By the way, could you do it again when I get my phone and take pictures?"

"Okay, that's it, you've nothing left to see! Everyone out!" Trucy sternly explained, shoving a rather interested Wocky, a scandalized Ema, and plenty of other flustered or panicked people out of the kitchen.

Once all of the people were cleared out, Trucy stepped in front of the arch and grasped the knob of the kitchen door. She gave Apollo the biggest grin possible however, and didn't have to express her excitement and happiness through mere words because of it. And, she sighed dreamily before slowly closing said door and returning to the last remaining parts of the party.

Apollo didn't know what just happened. . .but he knew he would not feel like getting out of bed tomorrow when the memory of what the people saw and the fact they wouldn't let go of this topic for months came to mind. It was quite strange how a tiny kitchen could hold that many, however, and Apollo did make a mental note to get a tape measure later to find out.

All he could do was crumple slightly, finding it very hard to look at Klavier or force himself to attend the crazy events that he knew was happening in the living room. Okay, for the record, he only initiated the kiss because he felt he needed to atone for his harsh words and fake out actions. It wasn't that he enjoyed it or anything, that tingling surge within his lips during that time was. . .because. . .um. . .wait until we can find a valid excuse, please.

Meanwhile, any trace of the tragic emotion displayed by Klavier was utterly gone. The trail of it was long cold and he seemed his typical self, well, some form of it. Now he actually was forced to smack a hand across his face to clear away the intoxicated bliss that overcame him. And when he successfully fell off his cloud back to planet earth, he could only stare at the results of that kiss. Apollo seemingly wishing to be able to materialize through the floor and to the deepest corner of the world, and the kitchen door occasionally teetering from where it had been tackled by many.

But he couldn't deny that whatever had happened. . .was so the best highlight of the evening. He could check off on that imaginary checklist in his mind, and he practically take on the world with the empowerment he had been given. Then again, just why would be bother denying this? He was actually comfortable with the choice his heart had decided to be stolen by. All was good.

Apollo was about to scurry out of the scene, he turned around and just as his foot landed on the floor, he felt a hand push back some of the annoying locks of hair on his forehead and then press against his skin when finally finding it. He shivered instinctively, before shifting his eyes and catching a glimpse to see that it was Klavier again.

"You know, I think my advice was taken too seriously. . ."

"It's a long story I really don't feel like recapping!" Apollo turned back and seated himself back on the old kitchen chair. He seemed to be pouting as he too reached for those annoying locks and fingered them. "Anyway, I guess you know now why I refuse to let it fall naturally. . .because it's just so flat and lifeless, nothing really special about it."

"No, not at all. I like seeing your forehead, but you look so adorable with it lying down." His palm retreated, but then he moved his body closer and pressed a little kiss to the visible skin revealed by Apollo holding the 'flat' and 'unappealing' hair.

"Compliments won't win me over, Klavier. As a matter of fact, you can't soar through life on flattery and charm alone." Apollo scolded, narrowing his eyes and glancing away. It was a good thing he decided to glance away, because a telltale smile appeared on his lips nevertheless. "Eh. . .at least my hair doesn't look like yours in the morning, before you apply all of those expensive products and spend forty-eight minutes getting it right."

". . .How do you _**know**_?!" That was all Klavier could muster out, between the shocked sputtering from that comment. He acted as if he just stated that he was going to be drafted to the front lines of WWIII.

"Don't you recall that time I had to stay at your place because I lost the keys to my apartment and Phoenix and Trucy were out of town? The next morning, I peeked through the bedroom door to see you busily prepping your hair for the day and it was pretty unsettling."

"I thought I felt someone watching. . ." Admitted Klavier, whom sighed and proceeded to slump onto the table. Even though this was very old news, and it really shouldn't matter, he acted as if he was told of a very depressing tale. "I dislike your way of bringing up humiliating points. . .so why do I suddenly want to spend the rest of this party with you all alone at ether your place or mine?"

"Well. . .why not?" Apollo laughed nervously, then gestured to the door with a thumb. "You know that they're not going to notice if we slip out of the back door and go to my small, poorly-lit, cozy apartment."

"You had me at 'poorly-lit'. Come on," Klavier eagerly jumped to his feet and we're not exaggerating when we say that he grabbed Apollo's arm and hurried over to the back door. Smiling widely and walking with a big spring inside each step. "Let's cast the whole apartment in darkness and get really '_**cozy**_', if you know what I mean."

"Actually. . ." Apollo admitted, smiling nervously and scratching at the back of his neck. "I have no idea what you're implying. But whatever it is, I'm sure it has nothing to do with making love, right? That's kind of spontaneous and I'm not in that kind of mood now."

". . .Oh. So . . . .what did you have in mind?"

"Lying together on the couch, snogging, and planning a future?"

"Hmmm. . .not quite as sexy. . .but I like it~"

So, with that settled, Klavier wasted no time in reaching for the knob of the back door and eagerly gave it a few twists and turns. . .and. . .alas. . .

Seemingly, a large amount of snow rumbled and fell into the house. A lot of it dodging Klavier but ending up falling into an unsuspecting Apollo whom was knocked off his feet head first into it.

Klavier stood there stiffly the whole time, attempting to dodge any more remains of the thick, puffy snow that had apparently built up on the house during all of this time. He watched as it littered the floors and Apollo shivered and cursed as he leaped to his feet.

After an amount of very tense seconds, Klavier managed a comment as he curiously inspected the violent force of nature that seemed so beautiful at first glance; "I never have understood this country. . .I mean. . .this much snow in Los Angeles? What kind of phenomenon is this?"

"Don't. . .think about it too much." Apollo shakily replied, now on his feet and encircling his arms around Klavier's body searching desperately for some warmth after being buried under a huge amount of snow.

Of course, Klavier did not think about the snow in LA thing for too long, not after he realized he had trembling cold arms now holding him around the chest strongly. He sighed dreamily and gladly didn't voice the acknowledgment of that move. Otherwise, Apollo would have freaked and stopped. There was just something about having the person you desire hold you tightly while complaining about a truck load of snow about to turn blue they were so cold. Something very soothing.

That moment could have lasted forever in his mind. Alas, it ended soon when Phoenix shoved the kitchen door open and entered. He took one look at the scene, hesitated while wearing a blank expression, before making up his mind and making his presence known.

"Kind of hate to be the one to interrupt the intimate moment. . ." Phoenix commented, lightly smirking at seeing the display before him. Not expecting to hear him so suddenly, the two whirled around to see him more clearly. "We just noticed that a lot of snow gathered onto the house and we're apparently going to be trapped here for a while. Together."

That was all Apollo needed to hear. Despite still freezing and trying to gather some feeling through his body, he immediately released Klavier and dashed over to Phoenix, grasping his jacket and looking at him with the wildest look in his eyes. "You can't be serious! Oh my God, we're going to have no power, we'll freeze and starve, we'll never be able to escape through snow that thick. . ."

"Calm down, Apollo. The worst that will happen is all of the snow refusing to melt tomorrow morning." Phoenix said rather nonchalantly. Just how could he be so nonchalant about this? Well, anyway, Apollo wasn't convinced. "It won't be so bad, and you can always pair off with Klavier for some extra warmth. Though, from what I heard you talking about, you were about to have an idea quite similar."

"Wait, wait. . .! I wasn't even the one suggesting it. . .!"

"Really, Apollo, you should be ashamed of thinking of such dirty things on Christmas. . ."

"I wasn't! I swear, I was. . .! Klavier, this was all your idea so you say something!"

"What can I say? I only wanted a mistletoe kiss, but he started becoming lusty and wouldn't take no for an answer when he practically jumped on me. . ."

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS. . .!"

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

- EPILOGUE -

Apollo sat alone once again by the window. He couldn't even see out of it with all of the thick and puffy snow gathered up. So, due to that, he turned his attention to the rest of the room where the Christmas party had been interrupted and now everyone was just trying to stay warm or make a move. He noticed an amount of couples too, they must have hooked up between all of of his distress.

He could see Franziska pouting and obviously being forced to cuddle against Larry for warmth, Phoenix and Iris chatting and giving each other a certain look of fondness, Wocky cornering Pearl and hitting on her while she smiled and allowed him to, two guys that Trucy knew from school sneaking into that closet to have another kind of party – if you know what I mean –, Gumshoe and Maggey sharing a kiss underneath a mistletoe, and some woman with raven hair and declaring herself to be a thief – whom had previously sneaked through the bathroom window which nobody knew had any show around it – chase Miles around with a mistletoe in hand.

He was so wrapped up into the scene that he hadn't even noticed Ema approach him until he gazed up at her face. At the time, she wasn't looking as grouchy as usual so it caught him off guard. But she seemed to want to socialize and half sat half leaned on the window sill near him.

The silence around them was pleasant. Ema looked at him from the corner of her eyes, her lips trying to fight against her wishes and turn into a fond little smile. But he wasn't focused on her right now, she understood that. Out of it being chilly, mind you, she inched closer and put a hand on his.

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you. . .I'll never be able to come to terms with your obvious affection for that annoying fop." Ema randomly stated honestly, her smile really conflicted her words that could be considered sour and harsh. Apollo finally turned his attention to her, noting that she seemed happy for some reason. He glanced down at their hands, then at her, wondering what she was doing. "You know that it's your life and you can do whatever you wish. If you really feel something for him, I can't stop you and I've no right to interfere like I did tonight. Um. . .I'm sorry, Apollo."

Her grasp on his hand tightened and her words sounded struggled. Probably because it had been a long time before she gave an apology for her attitude. These days, the detective found it troublesome to express kind words. Still hearing that from her, Apollo glanced back at her face again smiling.

"There's no reason for you to apologize. For once, I think the world is as it should be. . .and there's sense in dwelling on the past, is there?" Apollo stood from the chair and held her hand in his, then gently placed it back into her other before walking away.

Ema stood there rooted to that same spot, entirely frozen up and watching him until he was out of her sight. What Apollo didn't see was a soft shade of pink light up her cheeks as she cradled the hand he had held for an instant.

As soon as Apollo had taken the hallway and was in the guest bedroom that Phoenix and Trucy kept for him, which was more like a tiny study that had the desk and junk cleared away, he was surprised to see that Klavier seemed to have already claimed the room and was lying on the bed comfortably gazing at the ceiling.

It made sense that he would come in here. . .this was the warmest room in the whole house. But he didn't have to hold out on everyone else like that! Hmm, then again, it was quiet and a good place to escape the chatter and love in the air in the living room. They shared the same idea.

It's not that he found the option inviting or anything. . .er. . .although it did seem rather appealing in a certain way. . .no that's not the right wording. . .ugh. Anyway, Apollo silently crossed the room over to the bed and claimed a spot on the edge, he mimicked his position lying on his back with one leg crossed over the other. With the way they lied there for several seconds, it was assumed they would never acknowledge that they were in the same presence.

It was so quiet. . .the howling wind could actually be heard outside. But at least there was no disturbing noises or chatter coming from the living room. Apollo was actually feeling more relaxed than he had been all day. He could actually fall asleep if he closed his eyes, although he knew he couldn't do that just yet. There was something else he wanted to do before the evening wrapped up. But the question was. . .would Klavier want this too? Maybe that's a little obvious.

"Klavier, hey Klavier. . ." Apollo turned to his left side, gazing at Klavier whom still gazed at the ceiling quite vacantly. This was strange, so Apollo decided to be annoying and demand some kind of attention so he could finally spit out a question haunting the mind. "Klavier, are you going to ignore me now? I just entered the room about nine seconds ago and you haven't acknowledged me-!"

Out of the blue, Klavier rolled to his side to face him too. His arms outstretched in a total blur and they enveloped Apollo before he could even realize it. In this position, he was trapped. It was almost like being held at gunpoint, except, this was unbelievably more enjoyable and he was aware of that deep down.

That was one thing that he just couldn't express well, Apollo noted momentarily with a smile on his face. Okay, hmm, maybe that is a little bit conflicting. But only a little.

"You wanted attention? Here it is, ready with open arms!" Klavier could not help commenting, promptly inching closer to his face and pressing his forehead against Apollo's hair-covered one and slightly maneuvering it a little just to feel of that hair. It was too soft for it's own good. "I'm so glad you decided to join me here, you know. At first, I came here alone to collect my thoughts and realize what has happened. But sharing the bed with you isn't so bad. . .and your hair is so indescribably soft too. . ." His eyes gently fluttered closed and he released a dazed sigh as he lost himself within. . .Apollo's hair.

Rest assured, Apollo was not amused by that. His eyes narrowed and he felt the strangest urge to send a fist into his stomach to pull him out of that daze. However, he couldn't find it in him to do that.

"Will you please. . .pull yourself together and stop inhaling my hair?"

"Mmmm. . .not a chance. . ."

Apollo groaned and pressed his head against the mattress. Of course, this did cause Klavier to be separated from that luxurious hair he was previously shamelessly inhaling the scent of and near giggling like a school girl as he felt it against his skin. - And that is once again no mere exaggeration.

What just happened? That phrase could only describe Klavier's expression when he recovered from his intimate moment with that hair. He glanced at Apollo and suddenly recalled that he probably had something he needed to talk to him about. After all, why else would he come in this warm and quiet room?

Klavier pulled his arms away and then propped his head on his curved hand. "By the way, didn't you have a reason for coming to this room in the first place? Other than getting lusty on me, of course."

"Lusty?!" Apollo immediately sprang up to a sitting position, his expression basically implying he was scandalized by that accusation. "Why do you keep saying that? If I hadn't taken action underneath the mistletoe, we never would have gotten it out of the way! Besides. . .besides. . .you were just violating my hair as if it's the most desirable things in the world, which by the way is not!"

"And, speaking of the mistletoe, I don't believe I had the chance to tell you the truth about the setting." Klavier pushed himself up to a sitting position too, and gestured for Apollo to move in closer, way closer, we're talking against his chest. And he seemed confident he would follow orders. Apollo rolled his eyes but knew he couldn't get out of that. He did just as suggested. "Since it's all over, it's only fair I tell you what really happened. About how I really felt." Apollo now grudgingly curled up in his lap and tensed like a scared animal when Klavier happily ran his fingers through his hair and hugged him closely as he spoke. Apparently not noticing how humiliating that was for him. Or. . ._**did he**_?

A shudder passed, Apollo still refused to meet his gaze as he paused for a suspense effect and continued to play with his hair. "Look, about that, I already said I was sorry for the jerk-ish things I ranted about. So don't start getting emotional on me." His cheeks lit up red and a grimace formed on his face when Klavier let his fingers begin to stray from his hair and slowly descend down his back beneath his clothes. He'd be telling the most obvious lie of the year if he told himself that was not at all enjoyable.

"Well, the truth is, your words _**didn't **_upset me. At all. I knew you were just stressed out and all of that was the exhaustion speaking. I never revealed any mock-sadness because of the way you always know when I'm lying. So. . .I remained silent and let you feel up my hands. Isn't that a clever plan?" Apollo promptly felt like he was going to choke. His eyes widened and he finally craned his neck and gawked at Klavier. So he apologized and freaked out for absolutely nothing? "You see, I've recently acquired the ability to force tears to come out. All I have to do is think of an event that actually saddened me and they pour out like a waterfall. It isn't that hard, you may actually be able to learn it yourself-"

"Wait, wait, let me try and put all of this in context! So. . .you really weren't choked up by my ranting and the tears were shed on_** command**_?!"

"How do you think I was ever allowed to become a prosecutor? Yes, that's right, I do have some tricks up my sleeve when the time is right." Two of Klavier's fingers formed a peace sign and he smiled rather mischievously. Apollo, meanwhile, still was left with no speech.

A large amount of seconds must have passed before Apollo could even process that new information properly. He threw his hands in the air and turned his back on him. "I have to admit I didn't see that coming. I would have to try forever with many screw ups involved to be able to pull something that sly." He secretly grinned deviously and reached into his vest for something. Klavier stared, wondering what he was doing. "I guess we won't be even. . .until. . ."

Out of freaking nowhere, Apollo whirled around rapidly and – no exaggerations here – jumped onto Klavier and the other man was simply powerless from not suspecting that move. Apollo shoved him against the mattress and positioned himself atop.

Klavier was completely stunned, having not anticipated that move.

Apollo's lips formulated a tiny, sexy smirk as he held a familiar object high over their heads.

That damn mistletoe.

". . .Until I carry out my revenge." Finished Apollo, the smirk seemed to disappear before Klavier's eyes with nary a trace of it's whereabouts. It was replaced with a puckish smile that should have been illegal for making him look so childishly endearing. "You, Mr. Klavier Gavin, aren't allowed to leave this room until I've stolen exactly ten kisses from you – according to how much mistletoe you've cornered me with."

"Really. . .isn't this a little. . .sudden?" Klavier stammered, beginning to lose some of his breath and clear mind upon full realization that Apollo was extremely close, his hands pinning down his own, and their bodies pressed very closely. He felt like something was sooo backward right now.

"Come now, this isn't the time for YOU to back down all flustered and panicked." Apollo suddenly leaned in closet to his face, it wasn't seconds before Klavier felt a furious wave of heat soar throughout his cheeks and down his neck. "I'll show you what 'lust' REALLY is. There's nowhere to run, all you can do is give in as I take what I feel is necessary to take."

"I can't escape? Even if I turn the tables?"

"Hmm, you look like you're in a less than fitting position to mention being able to 'turn the tables'. MAYBE I'll rethink things. . .if you admit clearly, honestly, how you feel about me."

"Really? That's all?"

"Hey, don't think it will be easy. I've seen the way you seduce various girls, don't think I can't steal your technique and make the shameless flirt go weak in the knees."

Apollo seemed rather sure of himself. Inside, he knew he wasn't. But he didn't let his captive in on that detail. He pressed his forehead against Klavier's again and slightly shifting it to let him feel that so-called soft and amazing hair – as it seemed to really make him melt. Just as planned, Klavier instantly let his eyes close contently as he felt that hair brush across his skin. He was lost within la la land for a moment, obviously.

And then, Apollo tried something different. He maneuvered one hand to the bottom of Klavier's shirt and slipped underneath it, letting his fingers roam all over his chest. He nearly chuckled when Klavier gawked at him in shock but couldn't do anything to make him stop. His fingers roamed all over, slowly and carefully as if dealing with fragile glass. He occasionally stopped at places he noticed made him breathe quicker and try to roll over so he wouldn't brush there. And once stopping, he made sure to gently squeeze at those places.

This continued for a short while, until Klavier realized that he was not going to be able to get out of this easily. There was one thing he could confess that would change Apollo's mind, just three words that he knew he believed but wanted to say them at a more appropriate time.

Still, he couldn't last any longer. Who could endure this kind of shameless seduction that was being backfired onto him in an admittedly good way? It was killing him to not be able to be in control of this. . .whatever it was. It certainly wasn't anything too graphic, but it was definitely steamy.

He made up his mind when Apollo did the one certain thing that drove him to his weakest point, something that only a choice selection of people knew about him, the one particular thing that he was stunned to see Apollo was well aware of. And that was. . .

"Herr Forehead. . .! How do you even know to do that!"

Apollo looked back at Klavier, from where he had previously been sliding a thigh up and down his own and letting his fingers lower from his chest to his waistline and brush over it rapidly.

The most interesting part? Apollo was just smiling innocently as if he hadn't had any idea of how he was driven him pretty much crazy with the way he touched sensitive areas. He didn't reply, he didn't think he should. Besides, it could be his own secret that he found out after testing this out when Klavier was asleep that night he was staying over – mind you, he tested that out because he was feeling kind of aroused by the fact they were in the same house and he was so blissfully unaware of the world when asleep.

Could this be what lust was really like? Did he have this coming to him for misleading Phoenix about what really happened in the kitchen? And how long could he hold out before he involuntarily did something really inappropriate in this setting?

Thankfully, Apollo spared him a moment to calm down. He leaned in close to his face, now feeling triumph. "See, it's not so great to trap others in a situation like this. And I'll only stop. . .if you tell me those three words to make this new relationship mean something."

"You. . .you seem so determined to hear me say that. Is it because you want to know?"

"Of course. If we're going to get together, it would be meaningless to not be able to express anything." Apollo lowered himself down and lied down over him, once again smiling as his ear pressed to his chest and feel his heart still pumping madly from the previous actions. "To be honest, I've been crazy about you for a little while. . .just never knew how to say it." It was rather easy, seeing as though he had gathered enough courage from the, er, things he was tempting him with.

Maybe he never knew how to say it, maybe he could have found a better way. Still, even after all that's happened, the words were harmonic to Klavier's ears. He wished he could return it, but he wasn't exactly in the most composed position to be able to say it extravagantly like he wished. Right now, he would have to settle for being simple and straight to the point – a style he wasn't comfortable with, but Apollo seemed to master, perhaps he could somehow manage to copy it.

Apollo wanted to hear him confess, but first he felt he should get something off his chest too. "You know, I wouldn't have been able to say all of this in the living room or whatever. The only reason I can say this is because we're away from everyone else."

"You're so quirky like that." Klavier commented, fondly more than anything. He adjusted himself up from the mattress slightly, having to get some elevation as his body was going limp especially from serving as a prop of sorts. "I don't understand your 'people watching' phobia at all. Attention is the best thing to win from someone, but maybe I shouldn't attempt to understand. Anyway," He lowered his head against Apollo's once again getting lost within it for a second. "If you want me to confess now, I can certainly do that. But are you prepared?"

"Klavier."

"Okay, okay, I'll just say it." His fingers ran throughout those soft brown locks purposely entangling within them. He wondered silently, if Apollo even consciously knew how luxurious it was Klavier briefly lost the words he was going to say, mostly due to the hair and the words he once gathered were lost in his head. From this point on, he would just have to let this happen naturally, unprepared.

Things usually fell flat when unprepared, at least, he believed this. But maybe he could find some words to use that gave a clear understanding of the thoughts involved. He hoped. So much.

At least forty seconds dreadfully ticked ahead. And no words were ever said. Apollo began to get agitated, he sighed and then finally lifted himself up again and reached for Klavier's hands that were still entangling in his hair. He grasped them and shoved them down to the mattress and then stared right into his eyes.

"Seems like you can't say it. Are you genuinely _**tongue-tied**_?"

"No. . .of course not, I know exactly what to say."

"Then please, say it. Because otherwise, I'll move in for what I originally intended."

"I don't think you would even attempt to do that, Herr Forehead."

The locked eyes in a serious manner for a short while.

Challenges directed at both parties were so accepted.

And it was _**on**_.

"Now, I'm ready to tell you. . .Apollo." Klavier started once the challenging atmosphere faded. He couldn't restrain let alone hide the sneaky smile that took residence on his lips as soon as he spoke those words. He knew that Apollo would briefly drop the whole world like he just did and stare once again by the fact he used his actual name in addressing. Now, here was his chance to seal the deal. He reached a hand up to his cheek and stroked it gently. "Maybe its obvious, and maybe I'm theoretically suicidal for going as far as to get wrapped up in all of these emotions, yet it's clear I can't escape it. So, what I've wanted to tell you is. . .I love-"

'Love' just barely left Klavier's tongue. When Apollo struck silently and rapidly, swooping once tightly grasping the hand that was over his cheek and capturing his unsuspecting lips in the first of many kisses that he hoped to snitch. The surprise that his prey felt was noticeable, but he knew that he wasn't against this. He just wanted to seem like he was scandalized by the fact innocent little Apollo Justice could be capable of such things.

Apollo came out the victor of that challenge, and it didn't really matter to Klavier. This time, he gave in and returned it. He gladly sent some pressure into the kiss, just to show him that he was no novice – although those lips hadn't been around quite as often as he would lead you to believe. Just saying.

That kiss must have been rather short, but heated all the same. And they both had the consciousness to retreat momentarily and get a perspective of just what they were doing. Though, it wasn't anything difficult to process. But it was quite interesting to experience. His fingers wound around Klavier's seemed to heat up. Apollo glanced at that down on the mattress and then returned to gazing into those distracting blue eyes. Almost out of breath, he managed to admit, "Though I can't easily express it, I love you too." And he promptly averted his eyes, for once glad that his annoying bangs were there to conceal them. They were useful after all.

At least until Klavier's free hand brushed the locks away. His eyes vaguely rolled at the touch, but he recovered fast and he soon after mentioned; "The good news is: you get the point across better than I do. I want to be able to say the same thing, it may take some time. . .but I will."

"That's really flattering. . ." Apollo replied quietly with his expression blank and unreadable for a moment. Shortly afterward, he smiled in that familiar puckish way and let his lips hover over Klavier's as if to imply what he was going to do next. "Right now, let's just shut up and kiss."

"Hmm. . .but are you sure you can really make me forget about words?"

"Do you even realize how dazed you become when I kiss you? You'd think something really wonderful just happened and you were still stunned."

". . .Uh. . .I don't look stupid, do I?"

"Well. . ."

"I'll have to be embarrassed about that later. Come on, let's see you try to take away the other nine kisses~"

And they both collapsed back into the bed swept away into some combination of a kiss theft and G-rated sexual foreplay. The mistletoe lie deserted on the floor from being tossed by Apollo, it no longer seemed to mock him anymore. For it may have just the largest role in making them stop hesitating and just get together already.

At long last, Apollo realized that a big, all-out Christmas party isn't so bad. Yeah, maybe next year he would the one to suggest it and even personally round up the people he hardly knew. . .

- AND SO, THE END -

_**0~0~0~0~0~**_

This is, pretty much, my longest one-shot yet. I didn't want to have to split it up into many chapters, that's why it is so huge. But still, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing. Did you notice: this whole plot could have been avoided if Klavier had just cornered him with a mistletoe in a private location like either of their offices or some quiet part of the city. Apollo would have confessed and everything, more than likely. I just felt the need to point that out. But what would be the fun in that?

I kind of. . .don't really know why added so much undertones between Apollo and Ema. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Ema paired with Apollo more than I do Klavier. . .but he doesn't even return her possible affection and Klavier used to like her. What is this, I don't even-

Ahem. Anyway. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. I may write a continuation, perhaps around New Year's Eve that focuses on the relationship they started but some conflict arises and so much fluff enters the picture too. Please read and review, and I hope you have a merry Christmas! Or. . .er. . .even if you don't celebrate Christmas, you make the most of your associated holiday! ^ . ^


End file.
